


Coldest Winter

by benvoliio



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliio/pseuds/benvoliio
Summary: As Tybalt dies, he remembers how Mercutio always kept him warm.(Somewhat inspired by Pentatonix's cover of Coldest Winter)





	

They fell together the way the first snowfall tumbles from an ominous sky. No matter how sharp the wind swirls, the determined, stubborn flakes hurtle towards their fate: dashed to pieces on the frozen ground. When Tybalt’s bed and heart felt the icy chill of winter, Mercutio’s energy, once infuriating, became an almost tangible heat. As the weather grew colder the two of them grew closer, and the night the lake froze over they decided to put their quarrels aside, at least for the season. Seasons became years, and although they had to maintain their roles as enemies on the streets in summer, in the winter they spent days and nights together, entwined against the bitter cold and the snow building against the windows. All his life, Tybalt had relied on fiery rage to keep him warm. Now, a soft, loving feeling filled his chest, a pair of hands kept his fingers from going numb, and the warmest kisses calmed his shivering lips.

 

It was to these moments that Tybalt’s thoughts turned, that summer afternoon in the square. Mercutio’s blood, still warm, stained his hands, his sword, the street. Tybalt had held Mercutio’s body as the lips he had kissed turned blue and then grey. He had watched as the hands he had held became cold and limp. He had cried out as the love he had cherished turned to burning guilt, and then to frigid numbness.

 

And so, when hot steel pierced his empty chest, Tybalt fixed his mind on the coldest winter. His vision blurred and he reached out, grasping for the heat of Mercutio’s embrace. As his consciousness slipped away, he felt a ghostly pressure on his palm, as if someone had taken his hand.

 

His final breath fluttered away; Tybalt felt warm.


End file.
